Wings and Claws
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Logan ends up raising Warren, but soon a friendhsip becomes more. REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Logan smelt him first.

He didn't know how long he'd been followed. A while. He had gone to the city for a couple of hours, to pick up a few things, and suddenly- there was a smell. It smelled like fear, and the smell was following him. He acted like normal for a while, he could take whatever loser was tracking him, he'd just shred um' up, but it had been at least an hour. He decided to leave his bike where he parked it, in case this person wasn't his usual- somebody he got in a fight with and wanted to repay him for their cracked ribs and black eye. He felt a few cracks of leaves behind him- then silence. He stopped and turned around growling, "Whoever the hell is there, come out." He heard a bit of rustling, then nothing again.

"Come out. Now."

"Will you hurt me?" a quiet squeaky voice asked. Logan could hear the fright in it.

"Why have you been following me?" He spat. There was no reply. "Fine. I promise I won't hurt you, now show yourself." A skinny, blue-eyed boy with curly blonde locks stepped out from a tree, maybe twenty feet away. He looked about twelve, and very easy to chop up if needed.

"Sorry. I didn't know where else to go," the boy whispered, tearing up.

"Home," Logan replied sharply, shifting his weight onto his left leg.

"I can't, my dad, he'll be angry that I ran away…" the boy cried.

"Whose fault is that?" Logan hissed, passing the kid as he started on his way back to the city.

"Please- he'll hate me forever, when he finds out."

Logan cocked an eyebrow and spun around, "Finds out what?"

The boy looked at the floor, as large wings emerged from his back. "He hates mutants."

Logan looked at his right hand, his red knuckles and sighed- he _knew more than anyone how the boy felt_.

"Maybe I could live with you, just-" the boy began hopefully, wiping away his tears with his hand.

"No." Logan interrupted, "I live alone." The boy gave him the saddest face likely possible.

"Kid, I live by myself. Frankly- don't live anywhere, I travel, I wander, I drink- I'm not your guardian."

"My dad, he'll do something horrible!" the boy protested, tugging on Logan's arm. "He'll kill me or something!"

"Then fly away," Logan snarled, yanking his arm back.

"I can't, the wings won't hold me," the boy yelled after Logan, "Don't leave me alone!"

Logan stopped walking and turned around, "I'm not leaving you, cause I ain't with you." The boy grew pale and dropped to his knees, then again so he was sitting.

"Get up, I'll take you home," Logan sighed. The boy reluctantly obeyed and followed Logan as he began to walk.

"What's your name kid?" Logan asked.

"Warren."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is more, sorry for the wait! Reviews please!

They were about a mile or so away from city. "I'm going to run away. You can't make me go back."

"Don't care kid, just don't follow me," Logan replied stiffly, not looking the boy in the eye. "I will!" Warren cried, "And I'll keep following you, all around!"

"Then all chop up your scrawny ass and toss ya in a ditch," Logan threatened, his face expressionless. Warren sighed and stared at the group, disappointed. "I'm scared."

"Your dad isn't gonna hurt you," Logan sighed, "But I will, so I suggest not following me."

"You'd really hurt me?" Warren asked. Logan stopped and looked at him for a long moment. "I'd wish I could."

Warren began to cry and collapsed on the ground, "My dad already hates me, I can't go back…I can't…I won't…you can't make me…"

"Get up Kid," Logan yanked him up harshly by his arm. Warren tugged away and started to run, off into the woods that surrounded them. Logan groaned and began following him. "Kid?" he yelled, "WARREN!"

He found the boy leaning up against a tree, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh, fine."

Warren looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I said okay kid; now get your ass off the ground."

"Really?" Warren asked. "If you don't get moving, I'm changing my mind," Logan turned on his heel and started back.

"You're still going to the city?" Warren asked, running to catch up with him. "I gotta get my bike, pipsqeak."

"Oh."

Logan got a bit ahead, and Warren ran to catch up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, time gap! YAY! So FYI, Logan and Warren are now living in there own apartment. REVIEW!

5 years later…

"Happy birthday kid."

"Thanks Logan," Warren said, unfolding his wings and settling down on the couch. "Can't believe I've put up with you for five years," Logan sighed joining him.

"Put up with me?" Warren shot at him, "Have you looked around this place. It's a sty and not my doing."

"You're such a pretty boy," Logan sighed, laying his arm on the top of the couch, so it was innocently lying behind Warren's head.

"Insult or compliment?" Warren asked. "Both," Logan murmured. They stared for a moment into each other's eyes.

"How's it feel to be seventeen?" Logan asked. "Good," Warren whispered, keeping eye contact with the older man.

"Great, so you can clean up the apartment!" Logan hopped to his feet and went into the kitchen.

"Oh no I'm not!" Warren retorted, following him, "Your mess, your clothes, your left over pizza, so YOU clean it up."

"I recall you eating one of those pizza slices," Logan pointed out. Warren cocked an eyebrow, "And _you_ ate the rest."

"And you watched me," Logan snapped back. Warren scoffed, "Cause that totally means anything." Logan sighed, "I clean up the living room and the bedroom, and you clean up the kitchen and bathroom."

"Oh, great deal. The bedroom is crystal clean; you know I don't sleep in a pile of crap. You're not getting off that easy."

"Why do we just not clean at all?" Logan asked. Warren sighed, "You say that every time we argue about this."

"And I win," Logan added. "You do not win! I just let you think that," Warren snapped. "Well we don't clean," Logan shot at him. "Excuse me, YOU do not clean. I clean all the time, but within ten minutes, it looks the same."

"Good, so get going," Logan said, heading down the hall, towards the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do?" Warren asked. "Shower."

"Oh fine," Warren muttered under his breath, "I'll do all the work while you go and groom yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so here is more. Enjoy!

Come

Logan walked out of the bathroom, a towel tied loosely around his waist. He entered the bedroom, to find Warren vacuuming.

"We _have_ a vacuum?" Logan asked. Warren laughed sarcastically, "Very funny."

"I was serious," Logan shrugged it off. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants from inside his dresser. Warren was used to seeing Logan naked. Logan wasn't as sheltered as him, and would change in front of him, and take showers while Warren was brushing his teeth and such. Once, Warren even caught Logan jerking off in their bed. It was unusual to sleep in a bed with Logan at first, but Warren understood it was only shared because they weren't rich enough to afford another and neither preferred the couch. The thing was, Warren had always had a bit of a thing for Logan. But Warren never spoke of his feelings and never changed in front of Logan.

Logan let the towel drop, exposing his strong legs, thighs and of course, his cock. Warren caught himself starring at Logan's body, but quickly turned away, blushing. Logan apparently had spotted him starring.

Logan spoke softly, "Come here."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so this is where the whole rated M comes into play. If you don't like slash, don't read, and if you do, read and review! Thanks much.

I wonder what will happen…

Warren didn't move for a second, but quietly approached the older bare man. Soon he was standing right in front of him.

"You were starring," Logan murmured. Warren blushed, "Sorry." Logan sighed, "If you want to…touch you can." "What?" Warren asked. Logan grabbed Warren's hand, slid it down his cheat and brought it to his shaft. Warren gripped the thick member tightly. It was an odd sensation, touching the other man.

"If you're gonna do it, you gotta squeeze kid," Logan grabbed his hand to show him how to do it. He let Warren squeeze him tightly, and Warren began running his hand up and down Logan's shaft. Logan let off a moan and Warren picked up his pace, pleased by Logan's reactions.

Logan sighed as he let out all over the carpet.

"Did I do it right?" Warren asked. Logan laughed.

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm totally horrible at sticking with stuff, and this fic has lost me. But it needed some ending, so here is something short, that I just wrote in like 5 mins. Enjoy/Review. Thanks for reading.

The End

Warren woke up lying comfortably next to Logan. Logan's face was buried in his pillow, and he was clearly drooling, since his pillow had many wet splotches. Warren sat up and stretched his wings. He sighed, that felt good. He sort of hated sleeping, because his wings always got messed up. But boy did it feel good to stretch them. "Havin' fun?" Logan asked. Warren hadn't noticed him wake, but he too was now sitting up, leaning against the bed back-board. "Perhaps," Warren replied. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yeah, it felt good not to be stuck with clothes on. I'm really not one for clothes…but I just thought with you…"

"Well please, be nude if you want," Warren said, automatically blushing and turning away. "If you want," Logan laughed. "So did you enjoy your birthday?" "Yeah. Especially your present."

"Well you can enjoy it any time."

They then proceeded to sit in silence for a moment. "I should get cleaning," Warren whispered. "I'm gonna go back to bed," Logan spoke softly, "Why don't you forget the cleaning and sleep too."

"I'm not tired," Warren got out of bed and tugged on his jeans, "This place is a mess."

"I assume it would be after last night," Logan said, making things even more awkward. If that was possible. Where did they proceed from there? Friends or Lovers? Lovers, Warren hoped.

"Warren?" Logan said, just as the winged mutant got to the door. "Yes, Logan?"

"Forget the cleaning."

Warren didn't move for a second, but slowly went back to the bed and sat down. He kicked off his jeans and laid back down. Both men laid there for a few minutes more, unsure of what to say.

"I think I might want to use my present again, like right now," Warren turned to Logan. "Good," Logan sighed, "Cause he wants to too."


End file.
